Otherworld
by Shadow Vampire97
Summary: Shadow has stopped the Continuum Shift, but Relius gets a little impatient at Nu-13's regeneration and finds one of Gerald Robotnik's experiments. Soon after backing Relius off, Shadow and Lambda are introduced to the world of ghosts. The boundary between ghosts and the living will be broken. LambdaXShadow, OCXHarem. Now M for safety reasons. Chapter 1 Renewed!
1. Rediscovery

I have gained a little bit of writing experience while I was doing other stories, so I'm updating this one. Warning: If you have not read my Shadow Stories: Chaos Possibility, this probably won't make any sense, let alone the big crossover of the Sonic series, Blazblue, Ayakashi, and Naruto. If you have read the previous story, then you might enjoy this one. I changed the rating to M because my mind has gotten a bit "immature" since then. If you don't mind, then enjoy!

* * *

Otherworld

_Chapter 1-Rediscovery_

The Continuum Shift had ended, and Shadow had needed the rest from the work. He was able to stay at Castle Alucard with Lambda, the eleventh Murakumo Unit. Today wasn't really the day to rest up. He had to go back to his birth place, the Space Colony: ARK. He heads for the front gates, but stops at the presence of his lover.

"Awake already?" Shadow asks, "The usual…"

Lambda frowns and nods, "Of course, I'm worried about you. The sad look on your face. Did anything happen?"

"No. Just another important day."

"For what?"

Shadow sighs, "Today's the day of my birth, my creation. I go back to my birth place for this day only."

Lambda looks down at the ground, "Must have been tough over there before. I can't allow you to go back by yourself. I don't want you to leave me in more worry."

Shadow knew this was coming. He and Lambda were inseparable whether they would try or not. He holds her in an embrace, "Just stay beside me at all times. I never want to lose you."

"Thank you," Lambda's smile had made Shadow smile and blush back every time she flashed it. The same applied now. Even the way Shadow acts currently would never happened if the two hadn't met. They both turn to the owner of the castle.

"Will you take my request and accompany us? I would like for you to see the ARK as well, Princess."

The Princess smiles, "I'd be happy to. Valkenhayn, I'll be back. Prepare scones and tea before I return."

The butler elder, Valkenhayn, bows, "At once, Madam Rachel."

"Now, I must ask, Shadow. What are your means of transportation?"

Shadow summons his seven Chaos Gems and Lambda with her Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. Both sets of items shine brightly, "The Chaos Gems and Lambda's Murakumo can create enough energy to allow transport in different worlds," He extends a hand to Rachel, which she takes.

"Chaos…Control!"

-Space Colony: ARK-

Shadow's group appears from a green light. Readjusting his eyesight, Shadow sighs, "Welcome to my birth place, the Space Colony: ARK."

Lambda observes her surroundings, absorbing the view of the technology. She was in a bit of shock and awe, "Just how big is this place?"

"This used to be a full moon. Half of it was destroyed, as it was the perfect cover for my creator's weapon, the Eclipse Cannon."

Rachel also walks around, in surprise herself, "The true meaning of a colony. I never imagined one in space. Look at the stars. I find them beautiful."

"Just look out this window," Shadow had been on the other side of the room. The glass he was looking through had a big blue planet. The streaks of green, brown, and beige had represented the countries inhabiting the waters, "The planet's people had made the Ark for my creator's work. Down there are some protected areas for my rival and his friends. The humans call the place Earth, whereas my rival knows it as Mobius."

Lambda was staring at the Earth. It's a beautiful blue color, she thought, "So, what next? Shadow?"

Shadow shakes his head, something was not right. There's…something hostile.

Lambda shakes him in response, "Are you alright?"

"No. something else is here. Princess, Lambda, follow me please," Shadow opens a door leading to a maze-like hallway. Luckily for them, Shadow has been here long enough to know every route in the maze. They proceed to the suspected area.

-ARK Experiment Laboratory-

Relius Clover, the Mad Puppeteer, has been searching for a new toy. He, along with a magenta colored marionette doll for a wife, Ignis, reach upon the sleeping form of a hedgehog. Relius ignores the useless [not in true form] note. It was an exact replica of Shadow himself, but the color streaks are blue instead of red. The puppeteer smiles, "There you are. I've finally found you. Since the Sword of the Imperator's regeneration is slow for the moment, you'll make up for lost time. Ignis, break the capsule."

The doll claps her hands together and a dark ball of energy expands. It's target was at point blank range and the dark ball is launched. It was then Shadow had intervened and destroyed it before impact.

"As I thought, Relius Clover. This is my ARK, why are you even here?"

"Is it not obvious? Look behind you," He snaps fingers and Ignis returns to his side, "That experiment right there will soon be mine, and no one's gonna stop me, not even you three."

Shadow was prepared for any attack, Chaos Blade in hand, "What ever happened to Nu-13's regeneration? Too slow for you?"

"I find it amusing that you learned of that. Regardless, it's none of your concern. Now move aside, unless you want to be moved by force."

"I assisted Ragna the Bloodedge in ending the Continuum Shift, I will gladly kill you here."

"I dare you. Go ahead and try," Relius smirks while waiting for their assault. Shadow had charged at him while Ignis was occupied with Lambda and Rachel. He chuckles as he guards with a mechanical arm, "You weren't this reckless or wavering this much, nor did I want to see it happening in your birth place."

"I'm the guardian of my birth place, as it is also my memorial. I'll finish you swiftly without any environmental damage," Shadow starts sending barrages of Chaos Spears at Relius. His sword strike is blocked again, "Why a failed experiment, anyway? You're gaining nothing by doing this."

"On the contrary, it's not a failed experiment. He's based off of you, his predecessor."

"What do you mean I'm his predecessor? Ngh…" Shadow winces in pain of his new headache, soon hearing a voice in his head.

_**Shadow.**_

"Who the hell? Get out of my head."

_**Relius Clover is right. Only you should know my name.**_

"How should I know it? Who are you?"

_**Think. Japan's word for "light."**_

"Hikari."

The blue-streaked hedgehog in the capsule starts moving, eyes wide open. The breaking glass had surprised everyone in the room. Shadow's group had backed away immediately once the hedgehog charged in. Ignis was struck down instantly.

As a red and black symbol replaces his golden eyes. they start bleeding out while black flames engulf the doll, burning to ashes.

"These black flames are also named by your 'Master Unit,' Amaterasu," The person speaks, "Don't ever mess with me."

Relius sneers, "I'm glad that was a spare doll and not the real one. Until next time, Shadow, Lambda, Rachel," He disappears without a trace.

Shadow releases his Chaos blade and turns to the hedgehog, "Hikari."

Hikari had turned to his true form as a human, "I finally meet my older brother, Shadow the Hedgehog. It seems you like being human."

"Your name is Hikari," Shadow had completely ignored him. Hikari sighs.

"Yes. I was made right after you were born."

"And the black flames?"

"A part of my visual prowess. Robotnik had different affiliates in other worlds."

Shadow was intrigued. Hikari was definitely an advanced version of himself, "Interesting. I had not known that."

"Indeed. There is a world where only ninja and samurai alike had populated. That said world had a powerful clan known as the Uchiha. Every member of that clan had given a bit of their blood so Robotnik could do research and create me. I would have thought that they would like something in return, but they were generous."

"So that means-"

"There are more differences than similarities between us," Hikari's red and black eyes meet Shadow's and the field around them was turning to 2013, "Before you had arrived, I was met by two people of the ninja world. I recall Sasuke and Tobi as their names."

_A spatial wave reveals a young man in a grey top, and blue pants secured with a purple rope belt. Behind him was a man in a white mask. The masked man points to a capsule._

"_Though given the blood of the Uchiha, he is able to perform the Sharingan techniques perfectly. This one can help us out."_

"_An artificial Uchiha? I don't need some experiment. I'll fulfill my own ambitions alone."_

"_If you ever want to come back here, just let me know."_

"_I could care less," Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo eyes burned with hatred, "I'm stronger than you, even if you say you're powerful as a Madara or Tobi alias. I don't need this wreck."_

_The masked man nods, "Fine," A spatial distortion forms again and the two disappear. Thus signifying the end of the playback._

Shadow crosses his arms, "So they haven't seen you since…"

"No, as far as I know. I'm not joining them, either. I don't do other world affairs."

Rachel sighs. Her sight seeing was finished, "See you two back at the castle."

Shadow nods, "Have fun. Now, Hikari. It seems it's time to check out Earth. You ready?"

"Never better," The Chaos Gems are summoned and revolve around the trio.

"Chaos Control now."

* * *

Alright, first renewed chapter. In my summary, I will post the latest renewed chapter when I'm finished. If you have any questions, concerns, I'll be happy to take them. See you next renewed chapter!


	2. Spirits

I'll have you know I don't own the Sonic Hedgehog franchise, Blazblue, Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, or the Naruto references and jutsus in any way. Although everything listed is fun to play and watch.

_Chapter 2-Spirits_

- Tokyo, Japan -

Shadow, Lambda, and Hikari appear from a ray of yellow light. Shadow dusts himself off, "You two alright?"

Lambda nods, "Yes."

Hikari looks up to a building sign, reading out loud, "Ayakashi...Ghost Guild. Any ideas?"

"Not a clue. And keep Lambda outta this, she's new here."

"That's right, I haven't made proper introductions," Hikari bows, "As you already noticed, My name is Hikari, literal english translation is 'light.' I would be known as Hikari Uchiha, but I don't feel comfortable with that, so Hikari the Hedgehog is fine."

Shadow bows back, "Being one of Robotnik's experiments, I'm your older success, Shadow. This is my girlfriend, Lambda."

"You're lucky, Lambda," Hikari kisses Lambda's hand, "Shadow's a good person inside, no matter how cold he is or how much he's changed."

"I know. He even gave me everything I desired to be similar to humans. Nice to meet you, Hikari."

The door opens from a young woman in her twenties, "Are you three lost?"

Shadow looks in the woman's direction, "This...Ayakashi: Ghost Guild... It looks interesting."

"Would you three like to apply?"

"No harm in doing it, right, Lambda? Hikari?"

Lambda grabs Shadow's arm, "As long as I'm with you."

Hikari gives a thumbs up, "I'll go, too."

"Great! Come this way."

Hikari whispers, "Is this really a good idea? I didn't really think about getting a job this early."

Shadow is a little irritated, "I understand I'm part at fault, but at least you would've said no if it was a big deal to you."

"Touche."

"Alright, I would like the youngest of your group."

Lambda steps forward.

"It will take a matter of seconds. We'll scan you for your strengths and weaknesses and that will have you registered. Now, once we finish, you will be like no other person. Next one please."

Hikari switches places.

"Will you accept yourself as no longer normal?"

All three reply in unison, "Yes."

"Will you strive to be stronger with these new powers?"

"Yes."

"You must fulfill each mission one hundred percent."

"Yes."

"Very well. Last person, and then I will have you acquainted with your daemon ghosts."

"Daemon Ghosts?"

"Yes. From here on, you three are now Ghost Agents."

"You mean..."

"Becoming a Ghost Agent allows you to see Ghosts. Your new companion ghost will finish up here," The woman smiles and bows, "Thank you for participating."

A magic crest surrounds Lambda, Hikari, and Shadow. The new wild energy now expands all three's horizons in new perspectives.

Hikari feels brand new, "What a rush-WHOA!" He stumbles from the sight of a ghost on the other side of the room, "H-how'd you get in here?"

"Fear not. I am on your side. My name is Susumu Yamazaki." The only ghost in the room twirls his red japanese umbrella.

"That was embarrassing. Anyway, glad to meet you, Susumu. My name is Hikari, here is my predecessor and his girlfriend, Shadow and Lambda, respectively."

"Pleasure to meet you, Shadow, Lambda, Hikari. Your companion daemon will be here shortly."

"Shortly is too long, how about now?"

All three new Ghost Agents see another young woman, followed by who looks like her teacher. The girl smiles, "Hi there! my name is Mira. A pleasure to meet you all! This is my professor, his name is Yata."

"I hate to cut my part of this chat short, but I gotta run," Yata walks toward the door, "You three are lucky to have Mira as a companion, not everyone gets this chance."

"We'll take good care of her, too. Thanks, Professor Yata."

"Professor Yata keeps this place in order and will send you missions from time to time. Thanks, Susumu."

"It's alright." He soon leaves, too.

Shadow is the first to introduce himself, "My name is Shadow. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. What about you two?"

Lambda bows, "My name is Lambda-11."

Hikari stutters and blushes, "M-my name is Hikari. N-nice to meet you." I don't think this ghost is cute, do I? Hikari tries to collect himself.

Shadow shakes his head, "Idiot. So, Mira, how long have you been here?"

"I used to live in Kyoto, but then I was happy being here and helping the Ayakashi. My first day here was a long time ago."

"Of course we need an experienced daemon to help us out. What shall we start on?"

"Your first daemons. Miss Lambda, you're first to start as well. Now let's see here..." Mira soon creates a magic crest and stands on the other side across from Lambda, "Place your hand on the star in front of the crest."

Lambda does as told and a figure appears.

"Well done! You have summoned a daemon," Mira soon gasps, "Wow, I never thought this possible."

Lambda tilts her head a little, "I'm sorry?"

"You actually obtained a very strong daemon, and that of the ninja ghosts. Name is Shotaro Fuma V. She is a very skilled phantom."

"Phantom?"

"Mm-hm! Phantoms are said to be ghosts with some sort of hatred or some intent of wreaking havoc."

Shotaro wipes dust off, "No one has ever summoned me, feel grateful."

Lambda nods, "With the best of my ability shall I create a bond between us."

Mira continues to Shadow, "Let's try you next."

Shadow nods and a bell appears in his hand, "Huh? What's this?"

"That's great! You're guaranteed to get a powerful daemon with that! Your team has a ton of luck on your side today! If even luckier, you might get two strong daemons from the bell. Come on! Place the bell on the star and see what happens!"

"I've never seen anyone so energetic," Shadow places the bell and it glows to a blinding light. One figure emerges.

"Hello, Master Shadow, I'm glad you summoned me. I'm the goddess of the night and moon, Tsukuyomi."

Hikari's eyes are wide and the red and black symbol across his eye forms again, "Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes. It sounds like my name was used for something else, Correct?"

"As an illusion genjutsu, one of the most powerful, too."

Shadow bows, "I'm grateful to have a goddess as my daemon, thank you."

Mira turns to Hikari, "Last, but not least..."

Hikari deactivates his symbol on his eye and touches the star. Hikari had no luck, as he obtained a card.

They thought he was unlucky.

Hikari scratches his head, "So what does it mean when I only have a card?"

"I...don't know, actually. This have never happened before."

"What if I told you," He flips the card over to show Mira on it, "it has your picture?"

Mira is blushing now, "Well then. I guess that-"

"Means Mira's your daemon," Professor Yata strolls in, "You're luckier than ever, Hikari. I should trust you to take care of her. If not, you have to deal with me. And trust me on this, I have similar anger issues like most irritable people. Best not to catch me angry."

"Y-yes, Professor Yata!"

"Now the main reason I'm here is your first mission."

* * *

I don't care who reads this. As long as they're reading it, I'm happy.


	3. First Target

I'll have you know I don't own the Sonic Hedgehog franchise, Blazblue, Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, or the Naruto references and jutsus in any way. Although everything listed is fun to play and watch. _Chapter 3- First Target_

- Guild Headquarters -

Professor Yata gives each of the trio a paper, "Either as a team or solo, these must be completed. Good luck."

All three leave with their new daemons. Shadow breaks the silence, "Alright, let's start with Lambda's mission."

Lambda opens her paper, "Wow. 'Reports have been received about the sound of water and a sorrowful woman's voice being heard at dawn. Investigate before more fear strikes other hearts of people.'"

Mira starts shaking, "It's like a gh-ghost story!"

Hikari takes his hand to his face, laughing, "Don't tell me you're afraid of ghost stories."

"N-No! I-I'm not s-scared of gh-ghost stories or anything! L-Let's go, shall we?"

"Where will we be going?"

Lambda looks over, "Kojimachi."

"Right, let's see if this works, Hikari." Shadow summons the Green Emerald.

"Okay," Hikari has the Blue Sapphire, "Chaos..."

Shadow surrounds the team with a yellow field, "Control!"

- Kojimachi -

Hikari is the fastest to recover from the teleportation, "Perfect, we're here."

Shadow rises, "Not really perfect, we were all on the ground."

Lambda sits up, reading the mission again, "No leads here. Let's split up and investigate."

Shadow talks to a shop owner, "I'm interested in the supernatural. Anything going on in this place?"

"Yeah. We've been hearing screams from an ancient well just outside of this place."

"Alright, thank you so much."

Lambda clicks in, "Shadow, do you have anything?"

"A possible location, what about you?"

"The same, Hikari has something different."

"I'll be right there."

"Not just yet."

Shadow rotates his jump to back away from the voice, "Show yourself!"

A figure has half of its face in pitch black, red eye. and the other side is normal, "We finally meet, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I've followed you since you came back to the Ark. I'm the Doppelganger."

"Doppelganger? If you met your own, wouldn't that mean a distortion in the universe or certain death?"

"I represent that curse. Unless you propose a deal."

"That depends on the deal."

"You must eliminate a list of ghosts. At least eliminate most of them. If you do that, I might spare your life, as well as become your daemon. Although, I won't be persuaded that easily, find me fifty exorcist gems."

"Fifty? Sounds like they're rare."

"They are. If you don't find fifty within six months, you'll have to find one hundred instead," Doppelganger leaves, "Remember our deal. Your first target, his name is Pierce, the Anima of a revolver."

"Very well." Shadow returns to Lambda and Hikari in a matter of seconds, "So, what info do we have? I was told there was an ancient well that portrayed the voice."

Hikari grins, "People heard plates being broken as well. Hey, Mira, can you stop tugging at my shirt?"

Mira peaks out her head, "An ancient well... I suppose this really must be a gh-ghost, mustn't it... A woman in a well, plates... Wait!"

Hikari finally breaks Mira of her grip, "What is it?"

"There really was a ghost story like that, I'm sure of it. About a woman who accidentally broke a precious plate... I'll get researching, shall I?"

Shadow nods, "Let's get to it."

"Not yet," Hikari holds, "Someone's here."

"I'm impressed," A young man with grey hair wearing a black suit approaches with no facial expression.

Mira's wide-eyed, "Eisuke!"

"Been a while, Mira, Who's the new master?"

"Hikari is my new master. Why do you want to know?"

"To get acquainted with the new ghosts agents."

""But why us?"

"So I can cripple you three's progress, Shadow. Starting with this. Come, Pearce."

Shadow grins at the name, Doppelganger's first target, "Tsukuyomi!"

Eisuke sneers, "Lucky freak."

"Eternal Illusion!" Shadow draws a circle in the air and colors itself red on the inside. Soon black outlines are formed and creates Hikari's Mangekyo Sharingan. Pearce is in a negative colored replica of the area.

Tsukuyomi rises magically from the ground, sword in hand, "Upon Master's orders, I must execute you."

"Halt," Shadow walks over to the tied up Pearce on the cross, "Just so you know, I've come to eliminate you for my own safety."

Pearce closes his eyes, "Get it over with, he was gonna throw me away sooner or later."

"Then forgive me," Shadow saddens a little while constructing blue lightning bolts from his hand. He engulfs the sword in the lightning and Tsukuyomi charges Pearce, "A jutsu learned from my younger 'brother's' experience. Chidori Blade."

Pearce soon no longer moves due to a million volts running through his ghostly body. Shadow turns to see Doppelganger, "If these targeted ghost are a thorn on your side, then why not finish them yourself?"

"There are other soon to be gone, too. I must reward you," Doppelganger places a red paper in Shadow's hand, "A summoning ticket, guaranteed to at least get you a rare daemon. Your next target, you choose, will either be Okiku, your first mission target, or your last mission target, Oshichi. Remember, you choose, and good luck."

Pearce drops and Shadow undos the Sharingan seal. Pearce has a permanent dead look in his eyes.

Eisuke closes his eyes, "Inevitable, as I thought. Until next time."

"What happened?" Lambda turns to the disappearing Pearce, "Why is he fading?"

Shadow looks away from the fading Pearce, "He lost everything, you might say. I had no choice. This also slipped into my pocket." he pulls up the red summoning ticket.

Mira becomes extremely happy, "This is great! Let's see what rare daemon you'll get!" She draws a small star and the ticket is placed. They all back up as the crest grows. The figure of a woman is shown by light and Tsukuyomi saddens.

Shadow looks over to see what's wrong, "Are you ok? Tsukuyomi?"

"That figure..."

"This is awesome! Shadow! Look!"

Shadow turns back around and smiles, "The sun goddess."

"Amaterasu."

"Ngh!" Hikari drops, holding his eyes, "The other name for my genjutsu."

The girl in black turns to him, "My name is used for a secret technique?"

"Yes, so is Tsukuyomi's name."

Shadow sighs, "She's sad to see you, unfortunately."

"Why are you like this whenever I'm around? I forgave you already."

Tsukuyomi says nothing.

"I'm the only one who knows what she did and doesn't want it told to anyone else, not even her master. just a bond between sisters. So," Amaterasu looks over her shoulder, "are you my new master?"

Shadow nods and bows, "I am. I'm glad to have you as my new daemon."

"I'm glad to be part of it. What's this mission?"

"A well girl keeps screaming every night since she only found nine plates instead of ten."

Amaterasu giggles, "That story, wow."

"Yeah, we're here to put a stop to it."

Mira taps Shadow, "I found it. Ever heard of the Dish Mansion at Bancho?" Shadow shakes his head in response and she continues, "A servant lady named Okiku worked for a rich employer in his mansion. While cleaning, she accidentally breaks a plate from a prized set of ten. As she was crying, the employer was so enraged that he threw poor Okiku into a well. Okiku must have been heard by the townspeople. She counts plates, but up to nine. Then she cries as she can't find the tenth plate. Poor Okiku."

By six-thirty, A voice from the well is heard.

* * *

Took a few days dues to other problems in my household, but this is finished. Also expect other ghost from the Ninjas' Elegy. Other than that, see you guys later!


	4. Decisions

I'll have you know I don't own the Sonic Hedgehog franchise, Blazblue, Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, or the Naruto references and jutsus in any way. Although everything listed is fun to play and watch.

_Chapter 4-Decisions_

Mira turns afraid, "I'm sensing a ghostly presence!"

A Phantom appears in front of the well. A woman looking eighteen years of age, black waist length hair, pretty flowers among her clothing, and black eye color. What gave her position away was the plates around her. She starts counting, "One...Two..."

Shadow backs everyone away, "Not yet..."

"Five...Six..."

"Get ready..."

"Nine..." Okiku starts crying.

Everyone shouts, "TEN!"

Okiku looks up and smiles, "Thank you. You know...I'm fed up with people not knowing any ghost stories anymore."

Hikari steps forward, "Okiku, correct? You look more cute than scary."

Okiku blushes, "That's definitely me, the girl in a well... Who else? I'd thought I might as well spook people out. Be honest, who was scared?"

"My daemon Mira was."

"N-No I wasn't! D-Don't say s-such things. I-I was trying to e-expect the unexpected!"

Hikari laughs, "Yes. You're literally shaking in anticipation."

Okiku giggles, "I don't suppose anyone would battle me?"

Lambda raises a hand, "I'll do it, regardless the reason," She takes out a red card, "Let's go, Shotaro Fuma!"

"Yay! I get to warm up after so long!"

Hikari taps Shadow while Lambda and Fuma attack Okiku. Mira asks, "What really happened before and during Eisuke's encounter? You wouldn't be five minutes late with the rumored speed I was told about."

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"He's watching us..."

Hikari shakes him, "Who, Shadow, who?"

"I'll let you know this, when you see yourself, it means death has come."

Mira gasps, "You don't mean...!"

"Yes." Shadow swallows, then whispers, "The Doppelganger."

Okiku sighs, "That was good. You don't look the type to get upset over broken plates. Mind if I join you?"

Lambda nods, "It would be great if you'd join us!"

Okiku embraces Lambda, "Thanks. I won't let you down."

Shadow holds his head in pain, but it's not enough to have him collapse, the Doppelganger speaks and only Shadow hears him, "Okiku is with you guys, now you MUST eliminate Oshichi. She's worse than Okiku, luckily not by much."

"Shadow, are you alright?" Lambda and Okiku approach him.

"Yeah, I should be fine. Hikari, your mission is next."

Hikari recites what's on his paper, " Let's see. 'There have been sightings of ghostly lights known as Hitodamas in the Yotsuya region of Shinjuku. Investigate immediately.'"

Mira shakes once more, "A-Another gh-ghost story!"

"Let's get going!" Hikari starts racing to Shinjuku.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shadow and the others rush after him.

Hikari is nowhere to be seen and they all look around.

"Took you guys long enough."

Shadow hits the back of his head, "For one, I'm sure you're not supposed to leave your daemons unattended. Two, give us the info you have so far."

"It sounds like there's a woman in a kimono standing emotionlessly alongside said Hitodama. Mira, there should be a ghost story about the Yotsuya area. Please research."

"Gladly."

Lambda is confused on Shadow's eyes, "What happened?"

Shadow has a eyebrow raised. He touches his own face, "Something on me?"

"Yes. It's weird."

"Well?"

"Your eyes. Look at your reflection."

Hikari grabs a mirror, "She's right. It's impossible. Only people with blood of the Uchiha Clan should have the Sharingan."

"Says the person who has obtained donated blood of said clan," Shadow sees his eyes are his normal red, but three black tomoes in a circle around the middle, "How can that be? This IS impossible. Whatever, Mira has something for us."

Mira nods, "The Yotsuya story is from the Edo period like Okiku's. An upstanding lady named Oiwa was soon married. She was given the slip and her husband poisoned her. Once he remarried, she went to him, as a ghost, killing him with a curse."

Shadow blinks again and again, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Hikari looks to see Shadow tracing his hand on the ground.

"I see...traces of the Hitodama. What's going on?"

"It must be your Sharingan. The ability to see traces of a last known object must be your unique ability."

Shadow reveals Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, "Do you see it?"

"Yes," Amaterasu turns, "She and I have given up some of our power to give you an eye's ability to work like Hikari."

"I thought you two were responsible for an artificial Sharingan."

Tsukuyomi shrugs, "Eventually you'll see it as natural. Anyway, let's follow the Hitodama traces."

"Alright. Lambda, go on ahead and see if people match the direction of the trail."

"Okay," Lambda gives a peck to Shadow, "See you soon."

Hikari scratches his head, "Isn't Lambda-"

"Yes. She's a humanoid weapon."

"Then what did you do to make her human?"

"Before I found her in another world, she was used for experiments. When she was scanned, she had the compatibility of human life. The only thing left for her to have was a human voice. I tweaked her with the help of a genius friend."

"And how did you make her your girlfriend?"

"A ton of stuff happened in another world and brought us together."

"Okay then..."

"What about you? Did you find someone yet?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Besides, Lambda's trail follows the Hitodama's. Let's move." Shadow takes point for a brief moment, but is interrupted by another ghost.

Mira squints, "No way! Is that...? Hey, Satori!" Soon, the girl flees after hearing Mira, "Satori! Wait up! Shadow?"

"On it," Shadow disappears at the blink of an eye soon in front of the ghost girl named Satori. Amaterasu appears beside Shadow as he speaks, "Satori, correct? Why did you bolt like that?"

Silence is filling the air.

"Are you afraid of Mira?"

Satori shakes her head.

"Did something happen in the past?"

Shaking her head again.

"Then why?" Shadow foolishly asks realizing what he's hearing now.

_**My life is on the line if I don't complete the Doppelganger's deal.**_

"What? How'd you get that information?"

"I-I didn't."

Shadow takes a small step back, "Then what did you do?"

"I tapped into your mind and heart. Is that a crime?"

"Of course it is, despite you being a ghost!"

"W-Why are you yelling at me?"

"No one should know of this. Stay quiet, unless you want to be eliminated."

"Then...let me join you."

"Like hell!"

Hikari finally comes out of hiding, "No wonder why Pearce was gone. The Doppelganger wanted some ghosts gone."

"Hikari! Who else heard this?"

"Just me, Lambda is with Mira."

"As I said, I can't have public notice on this or he'll kill me for sure."

"Noted. Let's head back. If he won't have you join him then join me."

Satori reads Hikari's mind: **Ghost or not, why would a pretty girl like her be alone? **Satori turns bright red, "Thanks. My name is Satori."

"I know," Hikari holds her hand like she was a princess, "Due to Shadow's outburst, my name is Hikari."

"Sounds like a girl's name."

"Couldn't it go both ways due to its translation meaning light?"

"I guess that's logical."

"Welcome to my team. Unfortunately, it only has Mira and now you."

"I'm okay with that. I know Mira pretty well."

"Now let's get back to them."

"Hikari! Shadow! Quick!"

Shadow and Hikari appear beside their respective partners and see a girl in bandages covered with a white and blue kimono, Hitodamas following her.

The girl walks closer, looking at Hikari, "You. Should you have me, would you betray me? Would you kill me then?"

"Since when was there a scenario of me having you?" Hikari is confused, "I don't remember that taking place in the future."

"So you don't like me?"

"I-It's not like that! Oh I forgot, you must be Oiwa Yotsuya, correct?"

"So you know who I am. Best not to disappoint. I'll curse you!" Oiwa charges at Hikari with a Hitodama.

"H-Hey!" Hikari charges lightning into his hand, "Wait a moment!"

"Hinotama!" Oiwa launches the newly formed fireball.

"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"

The lightning and the fire clash for a brief moment, resulting in smoke. Oiwa is unaware of Hikari's presence and takes a shocking sensation from his Lightning Blade technique, ending in a short battle. Soon enough, she's back on her feet, smiling for a strange reason.

"I guess victory is yours," she giggles, "You're pretty strong aren't you?"

Hikari sighs in a little disbelief, "After everything you've done to scare the hell outta people, you still hold a sense of humor."

"Truth is that I only own the name, no events in that ghost story happened. People expected a vengeful Oiwa, so I gave them what they wanted."

"I never knew that you'd transform yourself like that."

Mira agrees, "That's so kind!"

"I don't suppose that Mira and I can have an autograph, can we?"

Oiwa smiles and moves closer to Hikari to the point of wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can give something better if you want."

"Let's not go too far," Hikari flushes a deep red while putting distance between them, "You're a ghost, you can't possibly be feeling that way for me, nor should you be touching me like I was your boyfriend."

"Then how is it you're touching me?" Oiwa, blushing, has him realize which part of her upper body he has grabbed hold of.

"I-I can e-explain!"

"You don't have to explain anything. Let me become your daemon, your personal daemon."

Shadow puts Hikari behind him, "Something tells me you're not supposed to be this seductive, just cheerful."

"No one expected me like this. People stay away from me as I act the vengeful soul."

"Just don't do ecchi things with Hikari."

Oiwa giggles, "What makes you think that?"

"Shut up, it's my turn for our next mission." Shadow takes out the folded paper, "Damn, 'he' might be right."

* * *

Alright! Chapter 4! I have no idea why I thought of this chapter's ending like this, I guess I felt like it. Oh well, stay tuned for Chapter 5. might be titled Fire Bell. Something to work on._  
_


	5. Flames and Freedom

I'll have you know I don't own the Sonic Hedgehog franchise, Blazblue, Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, or the Naruto references and jutsus in any way.

_Chapter 5- Flames and Freedom_

- Shinjuku -

Shadow reads the paper, "Alright. It says, 'Reports came in about the sound of bells in the Shirayama neighborhood of the Bunkyo district.' Let's head immediately to that location."

Mira nods, "Let's ask for info as well. I'll research as we go."

Hikari is the first to ask, "Do you know any bell sounds in Shirayama?"

The man gulps, "Yes. I don't know of anyone who feels the same way I do, but it creeps me out to see a woman in a Kimono, holding a wooden rod, fixated on ringing a bell."

Mira nods, "Another ghost story, I saw it coming."

Hikari nudges her, "I thought you didn't like ghost stories."

"Since I'm your daemon, I gotta steel myself up in any and every way possible, so I can protect you, my master."

Hikari's cheeks are bright red, "Yeah keep going on that."

Oiwa stays silent for a moment, "I think I know who this ghost is."

"You do?"

"Yes. Sounding off a bell, girl in a kimono wielding a wooden rod. Might I ask if your missions contained info on the Edo period?"

"Your right on that. Is this ghost the same?"

"Mm-hm. I remember her name being Oshichi."

Shadow turns wide-eyed, Doppelganger was right about Oshichi being the next target.

Mira smiles at her success, "I got it! The story of Oshichi, a greengrocer's daughter. A great fire started and she fell in love with a samurai when sheltering in a temple. She wanted to see him again and can't wait for another fire to happen. Therefore, she committed arson to see him again. But that was a capital crime, so they eventually caught her and put her on a death sentence."

Shadow reads over and refers back to the ghost info, "That means the girl in the kimono and holding a wooden rod is Oshichi. Let's keep moving."

- Shirayama -

"We're here." Mira looks left and right, "There!"

"Fire! Run for your lives! Where is Kichiza? I miss him." Oshichi, the girl in a light purple kimono wanders for a fire to start.

Shadow approaches her and she turns around, "Enough of this, Oshichi."

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"A ghost story, my name is Shadow. I might be able to help you reach Kichiza."

"I'm not convinced."

"I gotta save you anyway. If you won't allow me to summon him, then I'll have you see him in a different manner."

"Prove it." Fire gathers around Oshichi and are launched at Shadow, little did she know that Shadow had copied Hikari and made a Water Style: Water Wall. Shadow activates his fake Mangekyo Sharingan and calls out Tsukuyomi to assist in his illusion, "What is this?"

"This is a genjutsu from another world, and the name of the daemon goddess before you, Tsukuyomi. I can make you roam nightmares for seventy-two hours straight. I control time and space here, so what will feel like three days might feel like a week. This illusion will break you."

"You're a terrible man."

"I want my life intact, you want to see someone you love. I'm actually doing both of us a favor."

"If you make me disappear from this world, will I see Kichiza again?"

"I promise."

"Do it." Oshichi closes her eyes

"Very well. Amaterasu." Shadow's left eye starts to bleed as black flames engulf Oshichi as she screams. Tsukuyomi releases the illusion and Oshichi drops to the ground, fading away.

Mira saddens, "Sucks that she had to disappear like this."

"It was the only way to save her." Shadow replies as he collects the Exorcist gems left behind.

"How many gems does that make? You've collected those things from all the ghosts you made disappear." Hikari watches.

"Five."

"How many to collect?"

"Fifty within six months, one hundred after the deadline if not completed."

"Sounds rare."

"Anyway, let's get back to the guild."

- Ayakashi -

Yata is impressed, "You made two of the daemons out of the assignments. Good job."

Hikari grins while scratching the back of his head, "Ah, it was nothing."

"Well, rest easy. Due to you three together, some ghosts are afraid of you. You might have a couple weeks off."

"Thanks so much." Shadow shakes Yata's hand.

"It's funny. Hikari, why do I see you and Mira getting closer in the future?"

Hikari and Mira both blush, "W-What are you t-talking about? I-It can't be that way!"

"Sorry, wrong thoughts. Well, I'll see you three later."

Mira is still in a bright red state, "What was that all about?"

"Why are you still blushing?" Lambda walks hand in hand with Shadow.

"T-That's not the issue."

Hikari has his hands at the back of his head, "I have no idea why you're worked up over this."

Satori appears beside Hikari and whispers, "From what I gathered, she has a crush on you ever since she met you."

"Don't say things like that! She wouldn't!"

"Hello? Big bro Shadow to Hikari. We can hear you loud and clear."

"Ignore me!"

"What did Satori say to make you have an outburst like that then?"

"Nothing! Either way, stay out of my business!"

"Fine. Actually," Shadow finds a book for houses, "We gotta find out where we're gonna stay. As I'm a former GUN agent, we're sure to get a discount."

Hikari sighs as his stomach growls, "After we eat. We were so focused on completing the missions, we haven't had food for one and a half days."

Shadow laughs, "There's your human side. Anyway, let's go. Hikari? Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I just feel another presence."

"There are will o' the wisps here, some may be phantoms." Mira looks around.

"Oh. Okay. Wait, who's that?" Hikari points to a girl with red hair in the distance.

"Maybe a ghost agent? Oh well, looks like she's leaving. We should go, too," Mira takes his hand.

"You're a little close there, don't you think?"

"I-It's not what it looks like!"

Shadow is annoyed, "Now I worry if Yata's prediction is true."

"Y-You idiot! I just said it's not like that!"

"Ha. If you want me to believe you, then stop getting flustered by this."

Hikari may be flushed red, but he still laughs and Mira's protest. He puts a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Ok that's enough, we wouldn't want her to get angry like Yata would."

Shadow snickers, "Yeah like she rage out like he would."

Lambda shakes her head, "You might be on thin ice here, Shadow, Hikari. best to knock it off. Most girls don't like guys with your behaviors."

Shadow stops, "My apologies, Lambda and Mira," He pushes Hikari, "Your turn."

Although, he pushed Hikari a little too hard. Now he and Mira tripped on each other. They both try to recover, but stop with the distance and tension between them. Shadow and Lambda, awkwardly stepping back, soon look over the book of houses and apartments, though they can never forget what just happened.

Hikari is still at a loss for word as much as Mira. What he was thinking was another story. So it's true that some ghost agents can physically interact with ghosts, just perfect.

Mira is blushing still, "P-Please watch where you're touching."

"Ah!" Hikari realizes he was touching her right breast and immediately jumps off of her.

"Alright, you two. We found someplace affordable. Now if you're done, we can leave for that location not far from here." Shadow grabs Hikari and Lambda does the same with Mira. they're separated with Hikari and Mira at opposite shakes his head once more, "Only been about two days since we all met you, Hikari, and you already started getting friendly."

"Says the person who pushed me into her!"

"You're lucky the place has three bedrooms."

"Who's gonna double up?"

"Lambda and I obviously."

"So THAT'S how close YOU are with HER. Never knew you went that far."

"Shut up."

Lambda blushes wildly, "Let's just keep it that way. I'm not nearly ready to go further."

Mira and Hikari are wide eyed, "Not only is that too much information, that's where you two stand right now? Jeez! Is it even possible for weapons like you and Lambda to be married?"

"Since when did we get on this topic? And no we're not married!"

"Although marriage sounds good. I always wanted to be bound to you." Lambda switches to her "seductive mode."

"W-We'll talk about that later." Shadow is now the one flushed in the red of embarrassment.

Hikari claps his hands once, "And now we're even. Is that the guy with the folder the guy to obtain the key?"

"Good call," Shadow whistles, "Hello? There's an apartment we would like to buy."

"Great timing. I was just gonna finish up. Which one?"

"This one."

"Hm. Ok. Any of you part of the GUN forces?"

"I'm surprised they reach this side. Yes. I'm former Agent Shadow."

"THE agent Shadow? I can't believe it. Due to your services, the GUN themselves are willing to pay expenses like this."

"Wow. I'm pretty lucky."

"Here's the key, enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks much."

Hikari smiles, "And so begins our short free time."

* * *

Why do I keep having these "moments?" Oh well, school's almost here and will delay updates. See you soon, probably.


	6. Snake Presence

I'll have you know I don't own the Sonic Hedgehog franchise, Blazblue, Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, or the Naruto references and jutsus in any way.

_Chapter 6-Snake Presence_

Enjoying the first week off, doing nothing. Hikari, Shadow, and Lambda are soon preparing for their next mission, soon progressing to the second week.

Hikari sighs, "Well, what should we do now? All preparations are complete and...wait a minute. I feel weird again."

Mira soon is behind the chair Hikari is sitting, "What do you mean?"

"I feel something is watching us. Something...reptilian."

"A reptile?"

"Something like that."

Shadow closes his book, "Let's get going on this investigation, shall we?"

Hikari shakes his head, "No thanks, I'll go."

"You don't know how strong that presence is."

"Don't worry. I have three daemons with me. If anything goes wrong, I'll contact you. Besides, with you ending the Continuum Shift from that other place, you two still need rest. Alright, Mira, let's roll."

"Yes, master Hikari." Smiling while turning bright red, Mira follows.

"See you later, Hikari." Shadow waves off.

Mira taps Hikari, "Which direction was this presence?"

"It was this tree here," Hikari turns, "Then down the street, hold on. Let's see what my Sharingan picks up... I was right about the reptilian sense, but wasn't alone. Someone was controlling the reptile, which is a snake."

"I don't know any ghosts who control snakes."

"Neither do I."

"What do you suggest?"

"Follow the trail of energy. It's our only lead."

"Okay."

"Let me contact Lambda first," Hikari clicks on his newly acquired phone.

"In trouble already?" Lambda plays.

"Very funny, I admit, but a little bit. May I borrow Shotaro Fuma?"

"What for?"

"If you don't want to, then can you ask her if she knows any ghosts who control snakes?"

"It'll be better if she came to you. She'll be there in two minutes."

"Thank you." Hikari clicks the phone and spots Fuma atop a tree, "You're always like this, are you?"

"I'm a ninja, you will see me in public only when instructed." Fuma drops down, "So what's this about a snake?"

"I was wondering if any ghosts would control snakes."

"I only know one, but her name was long forgotten. I'd be impressed if we found her stalking us."

"Get ready then, because that's what we're gonna find out. This way." Hikari activates his blue air shoes as the ghosts return to their respective cards.

"Hold it right there."

"That voice," Hikari grows angry, "Relius Clover."

"Fancy meeting you here, Hikari."

"What do you want?"

"You are the only one to set my world in balance."

"I don't believe you for a second. Shadow told me everything, how you and Terumi use the Continuum Shift."

"Really? Did he tell you of my new project?"

"I don't care, If a crisis comes up in Shadow's new home in that world, you'll be damn sure I'll be there, too, to help him."

"Have fun getting out of the fire." Relius snaps two fingers and Ignis spreads a dark ring of energy around Hikari. Soon the ground bursts to flames and Relius is nowhere to be seen.

Hikari weave signs so quick none can be tracked, "Water Style: Water Transformation." He soon turns into a puddle of water and moves over the fire. Using left over water from his transformation, he washes out the rest of the flames and continues to find the snake that made the trail. Hikari looks high and low until the evening came.

Mira stops him, "Hikari, look here."

Hikari pulls out a red Phantom card, "Fuma, what do you think?"

Fuma is wide-eyed, "Where my clan originated. There are few of my clan now, but their location is unknown. This ninja's tower may have clues for us. Be cautious, not only do I feel something wrong, we don't know what's inside."

"Got it," Hikari unsheathes a katana, holding it backhand. The doors open and a giant shuriken is launched. Hikari implants the Chidori to his blade to enforce his protection. Sheathing the katana again, he weaves signs again, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Small fireballs light up the room and only one woman is shown with the giant shuriken. she looks Fuma's way, "S-Shotaro Fuma? Is that you?"

Fuma smiles, ignoring the quick clash, "Fuma Shuriken. I've been looking for you."

"I'm glad you're here!" Fuma Shuriken squeezes Fuma.

"Hey! I'm not to be squeezed! Although, you have gotten stronger."

Hikari crosses his arms, "I obviously take it you two know each other."

"Yes. My favorite weapon was a giant shuriken. So, this particular soul is named Fuma Shuriken."

He bows, "My name is Hikari."

"Sorry for the surprise throw earlier. Silly me, I thought you were an intruder."

"On that note, were there any intruders who controlled snakes?"

"No, why?"

"A snake was stalking my team."

"Who's on your team?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog and Lambda-11."

"THE Shadow the Hedgehog?" Shuriken brightens.

"Seems everyone knows him."

"He's famous everywhere."

"So much for being his 'younger brother.'"

"Meaning?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, do you know of any ghosts who control snakes?"

"I've forgotten her name."

"As expected. How about you join us?"

"Yes! Most definitely!"

"Look no furher. I'm bored with you chasing me." A girl approaches with a snake around her.

"So you were the one who sent the snake to spy on us."

"To spy on YOU."

"Wait, what?"

"You looked like the best piece from the bunch."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"What If I told you I only wanted you?" The snake girl put a finger on her lips.

"I-I don't know how to respond to that."

"If you refuse, I'll keep you by force." The snake is launched at Hikari and whips around while he dodges the attack. It launches itself again.

"Chidori!" Hikari has precision as the snake is no longer moving. The lightning jutsu moved a little more than it should and Hikari stumbles forward. He turns to lay on his back, only to see the snake girl over him. He looks away due to where he was looking.

"Don't be so embarrassed. It's only natural to admire girls like that."

"You're a ghost! I'm not admiring you...am I?"

"Not sure anymore, huh? I thought you said You can't admire ghosts," She lowers herself, only inches away from his face, smiling, "I guess you were wrong in all sorts of ways. I was meant to apprehend anyone who get's in my way, but I was released. Now I can do whatever I want, even have my pet give a venom to make you eternally love me."

"I-I don't t-think that is n-necessary." Hikari's turns a deeper red.

"Will you see only me if I don't have him bite you?"

Mira comes out of her card and pushes the snake girl off of Hikari, "Get away from him! You can't make my master do what you want!"

"Master? He has complete control over you?"

"Is that really the first thing to think of?"

"Tell me, how far has he gotten with you?"

Mira turns a bright red, "That's not..."

"To make sure you don't get in my way, I'll make you disappear."

The snake finally moves again and launches at Mira.

But one other life is taken first.

"Oiwa!" Hikari watches as Oiwa drops to the ground.

Oiwa turns pale, "I'm dying again. At least this time it was for someone I love."

"Damn it, why so early?" Hikari pounds his fist on the ground, not wanting to see Oiwa disappear. Oiwa places exorcist gems in his hand.

"I was happy to...be with you. Take these to Shadow."

Hikari's Mangekyo Sharingan activates and he looks up at the snake girl.

"What is this dark power?"

"You killed one of my daemons. Rest in the endless Tsukuyomi." Hikari widens his eyes and the surroundings become twisted in the negativity. Only Hikari and the snake girl are present.

"Where am I?"

"You are about to be in your own nightmare for seventy-two hours if you don't give me information. Don't think after the illusions you'll be set free either."

"No way..."

"What is your name?" Hikari waits for an answer. He triggers the next phase of the illusion, sinking the panicking girl, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"O-Orochi."

"Why did you really stalk me?"

"I had nowhere else to go," Orochi soon screams as a black flame engulfs her left hand, "I swear there no place for me! I thought if I started the violent seductive act, I would have you become my master, or my servant, by force. I thought you were different from everyone else. I thought you would help me."

The flames die down, and Hikari smiles, "Why didn't you just say so? I would have gladly welcomed you."

"Really?"

"Yes, honest decision."

"And now that can't happen, since I took Oiwa's life."

"I'll give you a second chance." Hikari releases the Illusion and continues to talk to Orochi, "What do you say? Will you become my daemon?" He holds a hand out to Orochi, ignoring the gasps and faces of shock from the other ghosts.

"Yes. I'll do my best to support you."

"Alright, let's get back to the apartment."

- Apartment -

Shadow has his head laid on Lambda's lap, enjoying the silence for the hours Hikari was away, "It's been awhile since we were alone like this."

"Except for our time in Castle Alucard."

"I wonder how Rachel and Valkenhayn are doing?"

"I'm sure they're doing fine."

"I guess so."

"Shadow...about our relationship..."

"What is it?"

"It's true about me wanting to marry you, but will they allow it? You technically being a hedgehog, and me being a weapon?"

"Honestly, a relationship with me is rare. I'm glad I'm with you," Shadow sits up, extremely close to Lambda, "I don't care what they say about us. I'll eternally love you, official marriage or not. I don't care what I look like even in my current human form. What matters to me is us."

Lambda breathes slightly heavier, "Thanks... I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Shadow begins a passionate kiss. They tune out Hikari coming in from the door.

What felt like eternity, Lambda ends the kiss, "I think it's time to stop for now."

"Very true," Hikari walks towards them, "Lambda, here's Fuma, and your new daemon, Fuma Shuriken."

"Fuma Shuriken? That must mean they work well together."

"And here's our new mission."

* * *

I think I'm losing my mind a little, having these perverse moments. I might raise the story's rating up if this continues. Expect Leviathan from the Dragon's Roar: Summer Breeze Superstar way later in the story. My chapter 7 will most likely be from Ayakashi's chapter 5- the Hunter. See you guys soon!


	7. Bounty Hunter

I'll have you know I don't own the Sonic Hedgehog franchise, Blazblue, Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, or the Naruto references and jutsus in any way.

_Chapter 7- Bounty Hunter_

- Apartment -

Hikari opens the envelope but stops to give Shadow the Exorcist gems, "From Oiwa."

"Thanks, where is she?" Shadow receives silence from Hikari, "No way. You don't mean..."

"She's gone..."

"I'm...sorry."

Hikari holds up the paper, "It reads, 'There have been reports concerning the forcible capture of ghosts in the Roppongi district of Tokyo. The ghosts have been angered by the perpetrator's flagrant disregard for the normal procedures of summoning and ghost negotiation, and look as though they might turn violent. Go to Roppongi, cleanse the area and gather information from the ghosts. Hurry and identify the culprit who is capturing ghosts without regard for the established regulations.' Who could that be?"

Shadow, Lambda and Hikari all look at each other, "The girl we saw earlier!"

Hikari nods, "That's one suspect. Another would be that Eisuke guy."

"Right," Shadow holds up the Chaos Sapphire, "Let's go."

Hikari does the same with the Chaos Diamond, "Chaos..."

"Control!" Everyone disappears at the blink of an eye.

- Roppongi -

Hikari and the others appear in front of a crowd of ghosts.

Mira grabs hold of Hikari's arm, "I don't like this evil energy coming from those ghosts."

Hikari places a hand on Mira's shoulder then moves to the rat costumed crowd, "Something going on?"

One of the member turns around with anger, "Why? You gonna capture us just like that woman took our other members?"

"Woman? What did she look like?"

"Why does it matter to you?" The member raises his crowbar.

Hikari activates his Sharingan and uses the Tsukuyomi to prevent the member from moving, "I ask again. What did this woman look like?"

"A-A girl with red hair, black leather jacket over her other black garments! Just don't capture us like she did!" The member is terrified. He gasps for his life after being released from the Tsukuyomi, "Thank you so much."

"Did you catch her name?"

"No, I really apologize."

"I promise to stop her. You have my word," Hikari returns to his team, "Our first suspicion was right. It was the girl from earlier."

"I have no clue if that's good or bad," Shadow crosses his arms, "Let's find the mystery girl."

All three soon dash past the rat team and search every corner.

Lambda spots the girl against some elf like ghost, "There!"

Hikari hears strange word and activates his Sharingan, soon weaving signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A puddle of water forms and the water dragon hits the suspected girl on impact, pushing her back from the ghost elf, "I don't think so! What are you doing?"

"None of your business!" The red-head looks at Mira with interest, "Although, you're pretty rare. How about we battle? Winner gets your friend."

"There's no way you're having Mira, especially when you try to illegally capture ghosts!"

"You have a thing for her!"

"I'll repeat what you said, 'none of your business.' Now stop this."

"Ha! I don't believe you have that power to stop me. I will give you bad luck," The girl throws two blue cards labeled Goddess of Poverty and Goddess of Misfortune, "Have fun."

"I can track your energy, don't think you can escape that easily! Now, to deal with you two..." Hikari readies to weave signs, but gets pleas.

"Please don't hurt us. We became daemons against her will! We'll do anything, we promise! We're sorry we got in your way."

Hikari scratches his head, "You two look like good ghosts. Why would you two be bad luck?"

"It's just how we are. Do what ever means necessary."

He smiles and brings out two Divina Magatamas, "Here."

"These are...for us?"

"Yes, as a parting gift. I know you can do great things."

"Thank you so much. We won't forget you!" The Misfortune shakes Hikari's hand.

"Did you catch that girl's name?"

"No, sorry."

"Thanks anyway. Goodbye." Hikari traces the redhead's energy and the other two follow suit. They are too late as a ghost in a suit with bunny ears is wisped away as a new daemon. Hikari catches her off guard and holds her at sword point with his katana backhand, "Who are you, where did you come from, and why are you doing this?"

The redhead merely laughs, "Do you honestly think that I'll tell you everything? You're also a little demanding to balance your cute face. Fine, I'll answer. I'm a bounty hunter, Disaster Dora is what they call me because ghosts go on a rampage soon after I pass the place. I go around the world collecting ghosts with high prices."

"A globe-trotting ghost hunter? Are you insane? There are ghosts even stronger than you and they can kick ass, trust me!"

"I'm done talking. Your turn to tell me your name."

"I'm sure you've heard of Projects Shadow and Light?" The redhead nods at Hikari's question, "He's Shadow, My English name is Light, but I'm known as Hikari. the daemon next to me is Mira and Shadow's girlfriend is Lambda-11."

"I'll remember you four for future reference. Here's a new deal, I win, I keep your lovely Mira. You win, I'll leave."

"I'm not falling for something so idiotic!"

A gunshot is heard in the distance, creating space between Dora and Hikari, "Nice bumping into you here."

"Eisuke! What're you doing here in Tokyo?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, since your in my sights." Eisuke aims his gun at Dora, the gun being an Anima daemon of his, self-cocking.

"You still shoot first before asking! Dammit, I'm out of here!" Dora flees.

Hikari sighs, "Don't expect much respect, but I will thank you for helping, even of you were just passing by."

Eisuke huffs, "You're lucky she didn't bring out her greek goddesses, Nyx and Hemera."

"Shadow has Japan's goddesses, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi."

"The sun and moon goddesses, I remember. Just watch yourselves, alright?" Eisuke takes his leave.

- Apartment -

Shadow and Lambda have gone to sleep. Mira notices Hikari is still up, "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Just the thought of losing you. Man, was I lucky."

Mira blushes, "I think what Professor Yata said was true."

"His prediction? That's a complete coincidence."

"O...K..."

"Come here."

"Sorry?"

"Please come here," Mira responds to his instruction and he connects with a warm embrace, "I'm glad to have you as my daemon. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Maybe Yata's prediction is true. I just don't know. We'll see what fate has in store for us. Goodnight, Mira."

"Goodnight, Hikari."

- Tomorrow, Ayakashi -

Yata views over the report, "This Dora character is someone to keep note of. Thanks for doing this for us."

All smile, "No problem!"

"We'll notify you if anything else comes up. Rest as much as you can."

Hikari leads the team outside, "Alright, we got that done. Now what?"

Satori appears beside Hikari, "I found more Exorcist gems. I apologize if it's not much."

Shadow receives the gems, "That's nine."

Hikari shakes his head, "That warm presence, it's back again."

"A will o' the wisp? At this hour?"

"It's not that bad, it's only eight PM. There's a trail of energy," Hikari follows it.

"Hey! Hikari! Damn, he's gone."

"Best we go after him." Lambda and Shadow both nod and go after Hikari.

* * *

I apologize for a slightly shorter chapter. I'll do better next time, I promise!


End file.
